


only you could ease my mind

by heymisssarah



Category: Smosh
Genre: Beach!, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Needles, Not super Graphic, blood draw tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heymisssarah/pseuds/heymisssarah
Summary: Courtney get some news and Shayne's there to help her out with support, roadtrips and good food.Basically fluff and Shayne being Courts fave boy
Relationships: Courtney Miller/Shayne Topp
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	only you could ease my mind

**Author's Note:**

> A very big thank you to my beta passionate-hedgehog on tumblr and @catskardllamas on here! I haven't written anything in years and they always say write what you know so I did! I am a phlebotomist student and I live in central cali and go to avila all the time!

Every six months, Courtney had to get lab work done to ensure the cancerous cells haven't come back. She should have expected the call as it had been almost six months since her last blood panel was done, but with everything happening, it had slipped her mind. 

Damien, Courtney, Shayne, Jackie, and Kimmy were in the pit room playing some Quiplash to kill time before their next shoot. They were all on their phones, putting in their puns and jokes when the silence was broken by Courtney's phone ringing. She quickly left the room, looking a little worried, and the three others looked at Shayne for answers. 

"Do you know what that was about?" Kimmy asked Shayne in an almost whisper as if Courtney could hear them. 

"I have a couple thoughts about what it could be, but that's definitely Court's place to tell us if she wants to." Shayne looked at the door, trying to hide his worry. 

A chime broke the silence, and Shayne looked at his phone to see a text from Courtney.

Court💕- can you come to the back office, please? 

He responded with an 'of course' and turned to the group.

"I'll be back in a bit; Court asked me to go see her" Damien nodded and asked him to give Courtney their love. 

Shayne walked through the bullpen to find Courtney in the back office. She was crying and pacing. He gently grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight hug. He could feel her shaking and knew his shoulder would have a wet spot after, but he couldn't care. 

"What's going on?" He asked in a soft voice while rubbing her back. She was still shaking when she responded. 

"That was my doctor calling to inform me that I have lab work due. All the anxiety from last year came rushing back. And what if the results are bad? What if the cancer came back and I have to have surgery again? What if it's-" Shayne felt her breathing getting faster and faster.

He incased her face in his hands to have her look him in the eyes. Once she looked at him, he continued soothing his hand over her back and left the other on her face. 

"Hey, you can't think like that. When you do, it just makes your anxiety worse, I do the same, and it's not helping you." He continued to rub her back. He could feel her starting to relax a little bit. "If they do find something, I have a feeling it will be that you are anemic. I mean, have you seen how easy you bruise?" She gave him a small laugh at that. 

"I feel like it shouldn't freak me out as much; it's just a little poke, but then I think of having to wait for the results, and I worry. Stupid brain." Courtney mumbled into Shayne's, slightly damp, shoulder. 

"Your brain isn't stupid. It's just telling your body to worry when it shouldn't. When did your doctor say you need to go in?" Courtney mumbled 'Monday' into his shirt. 

"Have you asked for the day off yet? I'm sure Ian will definitely understand. It's just a catch-up day anyway." Courtney shook her head no. 

"In between hanging up the phone and the panic attack, I haven't had a chance. I guess I should do that now." Courtney left Shayne's embrace to grab her phone and send Ian and Sarah a text. Ian got back to her right away, saying that, of course, she can have the whole day and asked if she needed anyone to be there with her. She blushed reading that but sent him back a text that simply said 'Shayne.' 

Shayne's phone chimed a few seconds later with a text from Ian saying, 'Monday you are off, keep Court sane pls' Shayne looked over to see a slightly blushing Courtney. 

"Well, looks like we have a day off. We will have to make some plans for after." Courtney smiled shyly at Shayne and nodded.  
\--  
"Hey, Court, you all good?" Damien asked as Courtney walked back into the pit room with Shayne walking in a few moments after with a water bottle, which he held out to Courtney, who took it with a smile and a thank you. 

"Yeah, that was my doctor saying how I'm due for my blood work, which sent me into a panic, which is why I look like this." She gestured to her slightly blotchy face. "I get to go get poked Monday and will hopefully get the results by Tuesday at the latest." 

Kimmy was the first to offer her support, with the others nodding in agreement. 

The rest of the day was a bit of a blur. They filmed a Spelling Bikini Wax episode with Courtney as the sentencer and Jackie, Kimmy, and Spencer as the victims. They were done and out of the office by 6pm. It was a Friday, which meant she had 2 more days to panic. Courtney ended up ordering a pizza and put on a Netflix rom-com.  
\--  
Saturday came and went. Courtney spent the day cuddled up in a big blanket, reading a book and drinking tea. She stayed off her phone, for the most part, just sending a few texts every so often. 

Sunday was the same for the most part. She heard a ding and grabbed her phone, seeing a new text from Shayne.

-Hey, so tomorrow, what's the plan? do you need to be fasting for this test?  
-yeah so just water. i was thinking of going around 8 that way i'm not too hangry  
-okay so i have a plan however it does require a little roadtrip, but I think you'd enjoy it  
-if it takes my mind off of waiting then im down

Sunday night, Courtney set her alarm for 7am, wanting to take a quick shower before. She sent Shayne a goodnight text and tried to get some sleep. 

Courtney woke up long before her alarm. She knew falling back asleep was impossible, so she turned off her alarm and decided to take a long hot shower. She laid on her phone after her shower. She was woken up by a banging on her door and looked at her bedside clock, which read 8:07am. She quickly threw on some sweats and a sweater and headed to open the door. 

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Shayne said as he walked to her living room. "You said 8am, and here I am, but you look like you just woke up. I know you get a little hangry, so we can head out whenever you are ready to go. Make sure to bring a bathing suit and a towel." 

"Good morning sneaky, I'll have you know I woke up at like 5 and showered, but I must have fallen back asleep. I have no idea when I actually fell asleep last night." Courtney grabbed her vans by the door and slipped them on after changing into some leggings and a sweater. 

"If you are still sleepy after, you can take a nap while I drive. We have about 2.5 hours of driving, but it's definitely worth it, I promise." They headed out to Shayne's car and turned on to the main street. 

"Can we get some Starbucks and maybe a muffin to eat after I'm done at the lab, so I don't kill you on the drive? I'm pretty starving." Courtney said, trying not to let the nerves slip through her voice. 

Courtney could feel the panic rising on the drive to the lab and couldn't stop her leg from bouncing. She didn't realize she was doing it until she felt Shayne's hand on her thigh to keep her still. She looked over at him and gave him a small smile as an apology. She expected him to take his hand back, but he never did, which gave her a different type of butterflies.  
-  
Once they got Courtney all checked in, the two waited for her number to be called. Courtney's leg started bouncing again, so Shayne put his hand back on her thigh to try and calm her down. After waiting for a few minutes, Courtney's number was called. The door was being held open for her as Courtney was looking back at Shayne. 

"The boyfriend can come too." The phlebotomist told her, Shayne got up and followed them both back to chair number 2. 

"Alright, can you tell me your first and last name and birthday, please?" Shayne could see the panic in Courtney's face and grabbed her hand. 

"Uh, Courtney Miller, June 19th, 1995." The phlebotomist thanked Courtney as she held her right arm out to be poked. 

"Okay, Courtney, you ready? Just a small poke," She felt the needle go in and saw the blood going through a small tube into a colored tube. "You're doing great, just a couple more seconds. Keep your eyes on him, not me." The phlebotomist was right, and a couple seconds later, she released the tourniquet and pulled the needle out of her arm. Courtney could feel her heart slowing down once her arm was bandaged up. Shayne gave her hand a squeeze as a 'good job.' 

"Am I all done? Do you need urine today?" The phlebotomist shook her head no and thanked them both. 

Shayne grabbed Courtney's purse, and they both went back to the car, never letting go of each other. Back in the car, Courtney let out a big sigh of relief. 

"How are you feeling? You did great! You didn't even flinch!" Shayne asked as he drove to the nearest Starbucks. 

"I mean, it wasn't bad, it didn't hurt, luckily. Thank you for being there for me. You really helped get my mind off of it." Shayne looked over at Courtney, who was smiling at him. Courtney felt brave and grabbed his hand, which made him smile back at her before giving it a squeeze. 

Once they got their drinks and Courtney's muffin, they got on the road. They had been driving for about an hour or so when Courtney finally asked where they were going. Shayne still wouldn't tell her, so she started guessing. After Shayne said no to 10 or so real guesses, she asked if they were going to Hogwarts, which made Shayne laugh and said no but finally gave her a clue. 

"Do you remember the place we stopped at on our way to Sacramento the last time?" Courtney thought about it for a minute until she remembered. 

"Oh! The cute little beach town with all the shops and nice houses?" Shayne nodded as Courtney tried to remember the name. She opened her camera roll and scrolled down until she finally found a picture that helped. 

"Avila! I remember loving it there. Are you gonna tell me what we are getting for food? The muffin was good, but now I'm getting hungry for some real food." Courtney looked over at Shayne with big eyes as if that would make him tell her where they were going for brunch." 

"You'll see! But I have a feeling you are gonna love it." Shayne told her with a small laugh. 

The rest of the drive went by pretty quick. Courtney found a playlist on Spotify that was 2000-2010 summer hits. They were singing Katy Perry, and when the next song came on, Shayne decided to perform the chorus as a dramatic monologue, which in turn, made Courtney laugh until she had tears in her eyes. 

They pulled into the parking lot and found a spot right in front of the restaurant. 

"Fat Cats Cafe, that's the cutest name ever!" Courtney gushed as they went to get seated. 

They looked over the menu after ordering more coffee. Shayne decided on a California omelet, and Courtney got the french toast and a side of homefries to share. Shayne was telling Courtney some dumb prank he and Damien pulled on the set of So Random, Courtney had heard this story before, and she knew Shayne was trying to take her mind off of waiting for the results. 

The waitress came by with their food and asked about coffee refills, which both Shayne and Courtney said yes to. 

"This might be the best french toast I've ever had! How is your omelet?" Courtney asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"So good! I told you, you would love it." Shayne said as he took a piece of her french toast and dipped it in syrup. 

"Hey! But it's so good, right?" In return, Courtney stole a piece of omelet and made a happy noise, which made Shayne smile at her for the nth time today. 

They ate the rest of their brunch, talking about work and the holidays coming up. It was nearing 1pm when they finished, and Shayne still had a couple things for the day. They got back to the car and drove a few miles until they found the place Shayne was looking for. 

"Beach time! We both need to change. Meet me back at the car once you are done." They both went to the bathrooms and changed into their swimsuits. When Courtney made her way back to the car, she was met with a shirtless Shayne, and yes, she definitely stared. He gave her a smile as she made her way back to the car.

"All ready? Hopefully, I get some color. I'm a little tired of Keith asking why I'm so pale. Apparently, being white isn't a good enough excuse." Courtney told Shayne as they walked down to the beach. Shayne laughed and started doing a Keith impression calling them both pale and translucent. 

They soon found a nice, quiet spot on the beach by the lifeguard tower. It was pretty empty as it was a Monday, but that made it even better. They laid out their towels and got some water bottles out of the bag. 

Courtney could feel Shayne's eyes on her as she took her shirt off to reveal a light blue bikini top. She knew she was blushing but couldn't stop herself from giving him a little show as she took her leggings off to show off her long, pale, yes Keith was right, legs. 

Courtney grabbed the sunscreen out of her bag and handed it to Shayne. She put her hair up into a bun on the top of her head and turned her back towards him. 

"Can you do my back? I know I will burn if I don't put any on." Shayne just nodded, not trusting his voice, it seems. 

"Uh-huh, only if you do mine after." 

Courtney nodded yes; she knew her face was red. She could hear Shayne open the bottle and felt his big hands on her shoulders- she fought the urge to sigh at that feeling. He continued rubbing in the sunscreen, and she felt her body relax. 

"Your turn, turn around, please." Shayne followed her directions. She could feel him tense and then slowly relax as she applied the sunscreen. He let out a small sigh, and she could feel herself smile. 

They laid out in the sun for a few hours, talking about everything and nothing. There was a comfortable silence after a conversation over hot Cheetos versus takis. 

"Thanks for being here today. You kinda saved me from having a whole meltdown," Courtney took his hand in hers. "I really, really appreciate it- you." Courtney ran her thumb over the top of his hand and squeezed his hand. 

"Of course, Court. You know I'm always there for you," He squeezed her hand back and gave her a warm smile. "I was just wondering, is there a reason you wanted me today instead of Olivia?" 

Courtney knew this question was coming, she decided to be bold and tell him the truth. 

"Well, you're my best friend. Me and Liv are still best friends, of course, but with you, it's different in a way," Courtney could see the confusion in his face. "It's just easier with you, I guess. Like I don't have to pretend to be okay all the time around you. You would never make me feel dumb for crying over a needle or a dog dying in that movie." 

Shayne looked at her with big eyes. 

"And I love being around you, more than anyone else. I feel safe when I'm with you." Courtney moved on to Shayne's towel, and he wrapped his arms around her. 

"I feel the same way. You're kinda my favorite person, and I hope I'm yours." Shayne smiled against her head. 

"I really hope I don't ruin everything we have by telling you this, but I kinda like you. Like a whole lot and not in a friendly way." She felt herself being pulled into a tight hug. 

"You definitely didn't ruin anything. I've been pining for months. Damien is so tired of me talking about you and not doing anything about it. He's been trying to get me to tell you how I feel for a while now." Courtney snuggled into his chest and let out a small giggle. 

"I guess you should have taken his advice. We could have been doing this a long time ago. But at least we are doing it now." 

They both had the same idea. Courtney had Shayne's face in her hand while he was around her waist. They both leaned in and met for their first real kiss. 

Shayne brought Courtney closer, and she wrapped her legs around his waist while sitting in his lap. Shayne deepened this kiss and bit Courtney's bottom lip. Courtney let out a small moan and moved her hands into Shayne's hair. 

They made out for a while and only stopped when they heard some younger kids playing in the water and giggling. Both looked at each other with shit-eating grins on their faces. 

It was nearing dinner time, and both were getting hungry. They packed up their stuff and walked back to the car hand in hand. 

"So what do you wanna do for dinner? There's fast food, or we can go to a small diner either here or on our way home? Up to you." Courtney pulled up the places around, and they decided on getting some Chick-Fil-A and then heading home, so they don't get back too late. 

Shayne somehow convinced Courtney to make another Starbucks run- 'I don't wanna fall asleep behind the wheel' was his reasoning. 

The pair started their drive back, holding hands the whole time. Halfway through the drive, Shayne noticed Courtney had fallen asleep, so he lowered the radio volume and gave her his jacket as a blanket. 

"Court, baby, we're back at your place," Courtney felt her chest get warm at the pet name. "I'll get the bags if you wanna get the trash out?" 

They got to her front door. She wanted to invite him in but knew that she wouldn't want him to leave if she did that. Instead, gave him a quick kiss. He pulled her into one last hug, and she mumbled a thank you into his shirt. 

"I know I was already sappy today, but I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate you. This was the best day I've had in a very long time. The best first date too." She smiled at him and kissed him quickly. 

"First date, huh? Well then, we will need to figure out what to do for our second date, soon, please." Shayne kissed her forehead. 

They bid each other good night, and Shayne promised to text her when he got home. 15 minutes later, she heard a beep and saw his text. 

-just got home, already miss you 💕 

She could feel her cheeks get red as she let out a small squeal. 

-miss you too, hopefully you don't wanna hide us at work because i will kiss you when i see you tomorrow 

-i already told damien. he said he loves us both and is so happy also that jackie owes him money

-ugh that boy. i'm gonna try and get some sleep, but I will text you first thing tomorrow 💕 goodnight baby 😌  
\--

The next day at work, Courtney kept her word and pulled him into an empty meeting room and kissed him roughly. He chuckled against her mouth and deepened the kiss. 

"We need to go to set; they called us like 10 minutes ago," He kissed her again. "But we will do more of this later." 

They walked into the Try Not to Laugh studio, and the rest of the gang gave them a look. Damien just smiled at them, knowing what happened. 

Courtney's phone rang and she left the room. This time it was a much shorter phone call, and she came back into the room after a minute or so. 

"Good news, cancer is not back, all the results are normal except my iron. I am anemic!" Courtney said when she walked back into the room. 

Everyone said their congrats except Shayne, who kissed her in front of everyone. The crew started whooping, and they could hear Damien getting his money from Jackie. 

"Uh, when did this whole thing happen," Kimmy asked, looking amused at what just happened. 

"Oh yeah, we are kinda a thing since yesterday. We both realized we were idiots and both liked each other for a while now," They walked to the couch together, and Courtney sat on his lap. 

Everyone stood staring at them while Damien announced he had won the bet and that everyone owed him money. Spencer was the second closest; he bet they would get together on Damien's birthday.  
\--  
Later that night, after shooting a couple videos, they were at Courtney's on her couch watching some lame Netflix rom-com. 

"I'm so happy right now. I'm with my favorite boy, and my body doesn't hate me!" She smiled up at him and leaned in for another kiss.

They laid on the couch for a little while later until it was bedtime. Shayne started to get his stuff together when Courtney pulled him into her bedroom. Shayne didn't protest and fell into bed with her. They fell asleep, snuggled up to each other, and everything finally felt right.


End file.
